The present invention relates to a rat trapping and processing apparatus for trapping rats or the like in their habitat, carrying them on an air flow to a certain position, and discharging them in a packed condition.
Rats are destructive pests serving as vectors of various diseases and destroying foods and other goods.
Methods of getting rid of rats include chemical processes using chemicals and physical processes employing rattraps of adhesive sheets which have recently become available. These processes however are not continuously carried out since an increased expenditure of labor is required to set and retrieve the chemicals, rattraps, or adhesive sheets. The chemical process is disadvantageous in that the chemicals used are dangerous to human beings and rats killed by the chemicals are a source of ticks and bad smells. Some rats are resistant to chemicals, which are hence not effective to kill them. The adhesive sheets will become less effective in trapping rats when the rats get used to the adhesive sheets. It is therefore becoming more and more difficult to get rid of rats especially in complex buildings of today.